


A Subtle Change

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Huxloween 2019 [15]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cruelty, Huxloween, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Resistance Scum, Torture, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Huxloween Prompt 30: VampiresA continuation of the cannibalism story, Why Not MeMCD! MCD! MCD!Don't say I never warn you.





	A Subtle Change

Things only became more intense between the two of them after Ren witnessed, participated in Hux’s ritual. They had left the holding room – hands groping, teeth biting against the other as they stumbled to Kylo’s quarters. They then were inseparable and although everyone noticed, they didn’t say a word.

Bit by bit they gnawed away at the four prisoners and soon they decided it was time to free them of their misery – one by one.

Tico was first. She wasn’t really of much value and they feasted on her together with it culminating in Hux and Ren making out over her lifeless body. They all put pushed her off the table to rut against each other, covered in her blood.

They didn’t fuck in front of them, no, that was indeed sacred and was when they made their best plans.

One session was slow and almost sweet, easy but intense; the two of them on their sides, Hux rolling his hips just right, his breath in Kylo’s ear, against his neck.

“Darling, do you feel different?” Hux asked and Kylo whined. Hux was hitting Kylo’s prostate just right with every thrust.

“What are you talking about…” Kylo moaned as he squeezed around his lover.

“Do you feel different? Hungry? Or have hunger of a different sort?” Hux wrapped his arm around Kylo, his hand now holding on to a very defined pec for dear life as he started to chase his orgasm.

Kylo tipped his head back, “Yes, I do. I want to sink my teeth into them and tear them apart…”

Hux groaned, his hips thrusting sharper which resulted in Kylo crying out. “Me too. Tomorrow, the traitor… then the pilot… then… “

“The scavenger…”

Kylo stood back and watched as Hux cruelly played with the traitor. He was like a cat, playing with his kill before the brutal strike.

The other two were a crying, snivelling mess, but they received no attention. Kylo saw Hux and Hux alone.

When Hux had had his fill, became bored of this part of their game, he tore into the traitor’s neck with such force that blood splattered the steel walls. The pilot was drenched in his friend’s blood and it was one of the hottest things Kylo had ever witnessed.

The pilot and the girl cried, Hux and Kylo just laughed and then Kylo cleaned the blood off of Hux with long swipes of his tongue.

With Dameron, it was pretty much the same, just with the roles reversed. Hux watched while Kylo played. He knew they had a history, and it was an honour to watch Kylo at his most hungry. Dameron pleaded for his life, pleaded to Ben.

Ben was long dead.

The scavenger, that one they did together. They took their time, slowly tore her apart – mentally, then physically. Kylo was exceptionally cruel and it was then that Hux realized how much he loved Kylo Ren.

The girl also pleaded for Ben, pleaded for him not to do this, that there was still light in him. Of course, that was absurd and when Hux stood at Kylo’s side, he saw the reality of the situation finally dawn on her. It was beautiful really, seeing that once smug face come to terms with her foolishness.

Ren was a master of cruelty and as he seductively spread Rey’s legs, he looked into her wide eyes and he licked his lips and stared between her legs. A soft moan escaped Rey and she squirmed. Ren was unable to stifle a cruel laugh.

“No, honey. That’s not happening. You just have an incredibly juicy vein right… here…” Kylo’s fingertips danced over her inner thigh as he got into position. He looked up but met the eyes of his lover, of his love, who was now positioned at Rey’s neck.

“Hux…” Kylo whispered and Hux blinked slowly, “I love you.”

Hux’s face was incredibly soft and open before it turned feral and cruel.

“I love you, Kylo. _Ben_.”

Together they tore into Rey, severed arteries and quenched their thirst with her blood.

They drank.  
And drank… until Kylo had to grab at Hux for him to stop.

They had drunk the Resistance garbage, dry.


End file.
